


A Temporary Absence

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing about Cas is that Dean <i>trusts</i> him, even in the middle of a fight. He trusts that Cas will come out of the other side of it alive and well, in a way he doesn't - can't - trust anyone else.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: In battle, side-by-side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Absence

The thing about Cas is that Dean _trusts_ him, even in the middle of a fight. He trusts that Cas will come out of the other side of it alive and well, in a way he doesn't - can't - trust anyone else. At first, he thought it was because he'd fully intended to kill him himself and failed spectacularly, so he knew that there wasn't much that could keep Cas down, but as time went on it became more than that.

Cas could go up against the armies of heaven, and then the goddamn _apocalypse_ , and then things that never even occurred to Dean in his worst nightmares. And the weird thing is that Cas keeps dying, but somehow, Dean always knows that he's not really gone. Some people would call it denial, but it's more than that. It's a constant sureness that Cas wouldn't, really, leave him.

Not that he thinks anyone else he loves would leave him on _purpose_. But none of them seem to have the way of coming back that Cas does, either. And he trusts Sam to have his back, but that's not the same as being absolutely sure that he'll still be there when all the monsters are gone. 

Maybe that's the real key to it. Cas is still there when all the monsters are gone, because he wants to be, and because he, like Dean, was made for hunting. Perhaps they fight so well together because, even if it sounds like an overly romantic, teenage girl idea, they're sort of a matched pair. Two halves of a whole. Warriors at each other's sides.

And if that's what's really going on with Cas? Dean is cool with that. Because it means that this absence is temporary, too.


End file.
